Fizz/Background
Lore Centuries ago, a shitty water race, called the Fizz dominated all other land races, and was considered shit pie. Go fuck yourself lol Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt Fizz falls asleep. * * ;Joke Fizz throws a fish into the air and eats it. * * ;Upon using * * * Development ''Fizz was developed by FeralPony and Xypherous. Fizz Atlantean concept.jpg|Atlantean Fizz concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby: If you're not a strong swimmer, you might want to take a moment before you dive in to meet this next champion! allow me to introduce Fizz, the Tidal Trickster. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water, there comes out an undersea champion with a penchant for mischief and an affinity for a few marine carnivores! Be on the lookout for fins. Fizz Mechanics Preview Announcement made in the Mechanics Preview by Morello: "Greeting, summoners! At Riot, we like to provide a variety of champion styles, archetypes, and roles. Sometimes, we like to release a champion with an understood, defined role (such as Graves), while with others we try to shake up the traditional roles and offer a different way to impact the game. Fizz, the Tidal Trickster, is a perfect example of this. He splashes down somewhere in the melee assassin space, but in ways that change the role a bit -- especially compared to other assassins like Akali or Talon. Fizz is able to pressure high-value targets like an assassin, but makes frequent use of evasive abilities and favors sustained damage over burst. This creates a different sort of hit-and-run gameplay style that allows this little amphibian to dance around the battlefield, using evasion to stay alive and keep the opponent guessing. The primary way Fizz keeps enemies on their toes is with Playful/Trickster – a stance that has him pole vault on the end of his trident and become un-targetable. Fizz can activate the ability again to move off of the trident in any direction he chooses, dealing (literally) splash damage when he lands. In this way he can dodge big spells, dodge heavy damage in teamfights, and escape for another set of attacks shortly thereafter. Proper use of Playful/Trickster rewards good reflexes and situational awareness, since it has a powerful effect and short duration. Timing is everything. Fizz also has something else up his sleeve that's sure to impress, and is slightly out-of-role for an assassin. He starts by tossing a seemingly-innocent fish that sticks to a target. Then, just when they think they're safe, it's shark time! That's right! A giant shark erupts from the ground and chomps down on the target and nearby friends. There's really nothing else to say about this – a giant shark eats them, and it's awesome. It'd been awhile since we'd done a more whimsical character with a lighthearted theme, and Fizz fits the bill just right. Offering both a unique visual style and innovative gameplay to match, Fizz should really appeal to people who want to be -- both literally and figuratively -- slippery." Celebrate Urf Day with Fisherman Fizz! Announcement by NeeksNaman: Summoners! After another year spent defending all brackish, coastal estuaries on the Fields of Justice, Urf the Manatee has once again forged an epic partnership with a champion of the League! Today, Fizz, the Tidal Trickster will join forces with this celebrated sea cow to form the powerful duo of Fisherman Fizz. Simply Chum the Waters to call in an assist from Urf, the Manatee, and make your opponents wish they'd gone fishing! Patch History / ** Fixed a bug where Fizz became targetable while still descending from Playful (he now only becomes targetable after landing, just like Trickster) * ** Active Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.15 (from 0.35) V3.10: * / ** Fixed a bug that occasionally caused rapid casts to deal no damage. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fixed a bug where it would prevent Fizz from casting spells for longer than intended. V1.0.0.135: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 56 from 54. ** Armor per level increased to 3.4 from 3.1. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.132: * : implemented the changes stated in V1.0.0.131, but not actually added ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits nontargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. V1.0.0.131: * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to .6 from .7. * ** Active base damage reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 10/20/30/40/50. * ** Fixed a bug where stopped working if Fizz died. ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits nontargetable units like in . V1.0.0.130: * ** Targeting updated to hit targets slightly earlier. ** Damaging component can no longer be dodged. V1.0.0.129: Added * (Innate) ** Fizz's dexterity allows him to ignore unit collision and take less damage from basic attacks. * (Q) ** Fizz dashes through his target, dealing normal attack damage plus additional magic damage. * (W) ** Passive: Fizz's attacks rend his target, applying a damage over time effect that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. ** Active: Fizz's attacks are empowered, dealing additional magic damage and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. * (E) ** Fizz hops onto his staff, becoming untargetable. He may then choose to slam the ground or to another location * (Ultimate) ** Fizz flings a fish that can bind itself onto enemy champions - After a brief delay, a Shark will emerge from the earth to eat the fish, dealing damage and knocking back all enemy champions. }} cs:Fizz/Příběh de:Fizz/Background fr:Fizz/Historique pl:Fizz/historia sk:Fizz/Background Category:Champion backgrounds